User talk:SebastianProoth
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 21:19, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Personal Images I hate to tell you this, but personal images are not permitted on Memory Alpha as we are not an image gallery. (You may also wish to see our ). What you can do, however, is host the image from another site – i.e. ImageShack or PhotoBucket – and simply paste the link to the image in your Main Page. The image you uploaded will have to be deleted soon, but I will wait several hours to allow time for you to see this message and replace your image. Again, sorry about this, but those are the rules. Again, however, welcome to Memory Alpha and we hope you enjoy your time here. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:19, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Shran, I appreciate the information. I have removed the image and spent the last 20 minutes trying to get a version from ImageShack to appear in the same way and cannot. If there is anyway you can help me out with this I would be grateful. Thank you for the welcome message! – SebastianProoth 21:54, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :: I took the liberty to recreate the format you originally used on your user page with image placement and caption. Thought it might save you some time. Hope you don't mind. --Alan del Beccio 02:54, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Alan: Thank you for doing that! that is exactly what I needed someone to do. I am kind of useless with this code stuff! I guess that's why my username in places is "ImNotaGeek" – SebastianProoth 09:50, 3 March 2007 (UTC)